Car Wash
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Companion to "Drink and Drive". Happy is sick of cleaning Tony's car whenever he and Rhodey come back from one of their drives. Tony invites Rhodey over to help him wash the car. Slash, smut – don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Iron Man**

**Summary:**** Companion to "Drink and Drive". Happy is sick of cleaning Tony's car whenever he and Rhodey come back from one of their drives. Tony invites Rhodey over to help him wash the car. Slash, smut – don't like, don't read.**

**Car Wash**

"Oh, come on Happy. It's not that bad." Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure you get paid double what I usually pay you."

"I have cleaned your car _five_ times this week, and it's only a Wednesday!" Happy protested, throwing his hands up in the air in despair. "I don't know what you and Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes do in there – I don't _want_ to know! I'm not washing your R8 _again._ If you try to make me do it, I'll quit. You can do it yourself."

"You're right." Tony admitted. "You have been washing my car _a lot_. I'll wash it this time. And clean the interior."

"Thank you." Happy sighed, relaxing his arms by his sides.

"How hard can it be?" Tony asked.

"Have you seen what that car looks like on the outside?" Happy asked.

"Nope."

"Well... good luck, Sir." Happy smirked and walked away.

xXx

"Well... this looks like it could be difficult." Tony observed, turning to look at Pepper, who was standing beside him. The Audi R8 was splattered with mud on the white exterior... and the interior was splattered with something completely different, with regards to Rhodey and his hands. Tony was holding a bucket in one hand, and a sponge in the other. He was wearing a pair of swimming trunks and his designer sunglasses. Pepper was dressed in her usual attire, after declining Tony's offer for her to help with the car washing.

"Have fun, Tony." She smiled.

"Fun? Clearing up this mess? I highly doubt that." Tony sighed. "Could you do me a favour?"

"I'm not helping you. I have some calls to make to your clients." Pepper stepped back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Can you give Rhodey a call and tell him to come over?" Tony asked. "He helped to make the mess... by driving. Through the mud."

"Of course." And Pepper smiled that knowing smile, then turned on her heel and walked towards the house.

Tony turned his attention back to his car and sighed. It was going to take him forever to get the car clean... even with Rhodey's help. If Rhodey turned up. He was probably wrapped up in some sort of 'training exercise' and unable to get out of it... or he would just make up an excuse to get out of it.

He dumped the bucket on the ground beside the front right wheel of the R8, and threw the sponge into the bucket. He pulled it out and began to scrub the front wheel arch, knowing that he had to start somewhere... and then when Rhodey arrived he could do the rest whilst Tony snuck away to the lab and worked on his Iron Man suit with a couple of glasses of scotch.

Tony was completely unaware of a car pulling up somewhere behind him. It was a Dodge pick-up. Rhodey jumped down from his truck and spotted Tony. He grinned and approached Tony, stopping behind him and inspecting the car.

"So this is you doing hard work then." Rhodey said. "I would've been here sooner, but I had to try and escape from a training exercise debrief."

"Rhodey!" Tony said, turning around and holding out his arms with the sponge still in his hand. "Good. You're here. The bucket needs refilling soon. I've started the wheel arch, but you can do the rest. You did make the mess after all – you were driving."

"You mean you got Pepper to call me so I could wash your car?" Rhodey asked.

"You did make the mess. It's only fair." Tony replied. "Oh, and the interior needs a good clean too."

"You made most of the mess in there."

"Because of you." Tony reminded him.

"Here's an idea Tony – we clean the car together. You've already started so I'll just help you out." Rhodey smiled. "But I am not washing your car in my uniform."

"You're boring." Tony taunted, remembering the reaction those two words had provoked last time he had used them.

"No. I have a meeting tomorrow morning and I have to iron it all."

"So I guess you won't be staying late tonight."

"Not tonight."

"How about you leave early tomorrow morning?" Tony asked, dropping his sponge in the bucket and walking over to Rhodey. "Then you won't have to worry about leaving too late at night, and we can have a couple of drinks..." Tony ran the material of Rhodey's tie through his hands and tugged on it to pull him closer. "... and then we'll see what happens afterwards."

"Tony, you're getting my tie wet." Rhodey scowled. "A couple of drinks isn't a good idea. I'll be over the limit and unable to drive. And I'll have to change my shirt in the morning..."

"Rhodey, I've got plenty of your shirts here." Tony said, twisting the tie around his hands and smiling. "You tend to leave them behind when you wake up late and realise that you have to be somewhere or make a phone call. I'm always picking up clothes you leave behind." Tony stood up on his toes. "Now you have no excuse to run away."

"I could still use a bit more convincing though." Rhodey murmured, closing his eyes.

"I thought so..." Tony said, brushing his lips against Rhodey's. Rhodey's hands gripped Tony's shoulders and pulled him closer. They both eventually had to break away for air. Tony rested his forehead on Rhodey's shoulder, panting heavily, still gripping Rhodey's tie in his hands. "Now, are you going to help me wash the car?"

"Yes. I just need to go and get changed."

"I told you, I've got plenty of your clothes here." Tony said. "Go upstairs to my bedroom and look in the closet. They should all be at the bottom... you might even find some under the bed from when you were here last week."

xXx

"Pepper! Pepper!" Happy called, staring out of the window with his mouth agape. He was beckoning her over with a sense of urgency. "Pepper, come over here!"

"Why?" Pepper asked, walking over to Happy, carrying a cup of tea.

"Look at Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes and Mr Stark!" Happy hissed, pointing at them through the window.

"What about them?" Pepper asked.

"Look how close they're standing!" Happy insisted.

"They're friends, Happy." Pepper said. "Friends do stand that close to each other."

"Do friends usually do _that_?" Happy asked, folding his arms across his chest. Tony was grinning and tugging Rhodey's tie. Rhodey was laughing and kissing Tony, trying to loosen the grip that the billionaire had on his tie.

"Oh come on, Happy. It's been obvious for ages." Pepper smiled. "Why do you think Rhodey spends so much time here and doesn't leave until the early hours of the morning?"

"It explains why they're so 'touchy-feely' with each other too." Happy said. "I never thought that they would actually... y'know..."

"Well it explains the mess in the car." Pepper shrugged and shifted her cup of tea to one hand so she could answer her phone. "Ah, good afternoon. I've been trying to reach you all morning..." She smiled at Happy and wandered out of the room. Happy turned back to the window, shuddered, and turned away.

xXx

Rhodey walked out of the house wearing a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a white vest. He walked towards Tony, he was leaning across the hood, trying to reach the windshield. Rhodey chuckled to himself and then was hit in the face with a wet sponge. Rhodey bent down to pick up the sponge and walked over to Tony, who was leaning against the R8 with a grin plastered on his face and his fingers hooked into the waistband of his trunks. Rhodey threw the sponge down into the bucket and folded his arms.

"What the hell was that for?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's because you were laughing at me because I can't reach the windshield to clean it."

"That might be it." Rhodey grinned and pulled Tony into his arms. "Do we have to wash the car?"

"Yes we do." Tony said. "Because Happy won't. He's sick of cleaning up our mess. So." Tony stepped away from Rhodey. "No more distractions. Let's get this done."

"It's easy for you to say that..." Rhodey mumbled, eyeing Tony's dripping torso.

xXx

"See? I told you we could get this done." Tony said, stepping back to admire his and Rhodey's handiwork. The R8 was now spotless... and it was after sunset. "I just can't believe that it took us three and a half hours to get this car clean."

"That's because _you_ have the lowest attention span in the world and you kept getting distracted." Rhodey said, picking up the hose. He glanced at Tony, then at the water mains tap they had been using.

"Oh no... Rhodey... NO." Tony said, stepping backwards, getting ready to pounce on his best friend – lover – if he ran for the tap and turned the hose on. Rhodey took a step towards the tap, grinning at Tony. "I swear to God, Rhodey, if you turn that tap on I'll –"

Rhodey ran for the tap and dove to the floor. He reached for the tap and twisted the top. He rolled onto his back just as Tony was about to pounce on him, and aimed the hose at Tony's chest. Tony was hit in the torso by the jet of water, which winded him and made him fall backwards. Rhodey was laying on his back, still holding the spraying hose, howling with laughter. Tony got onto his knees, and crawled over to Rhodey, and then crawled on top of him. He pinned Rhodey's arms beside his head, making Rhodey let go of the hose. The hose spiralled off somewhere uncontrollably, due to the water jet still blasting out of it.

"So, what were you going to do to me if I turned that tap on?" Rhodey murmured, his breath ghosting over Tony's lips. He was struggling against Tony, trying to free his wrists. Tony dug his fingertips into Rhodey's wrists and Rhodey stopped struggling.

"I'm not really sure." Tony said. "It was a bit of an empty threat." He licked his lips and kissed Rhodey, pressing against him.

"Well... I'd say this is a reward... not a punishment." Rhodey mumbled, his breath hitching as Tony freed one of Rhodey's hands and began to trace lines on Rhodey's torso with his fingers. Rhodey entangled his free hand in Tony's hair and pulled Tony's face back down to his, kissing him passionately.

"Well... this is a punishment." Tony said. He sat up, still straddling Rhodey, and sat back on his heels, folding his arms, staring down at Rhodey.

"..."

"Oh, look. Here's a HOSE!" Tony grabbed the hose and sprayed Rhodey with it. "And that, my friend, is revenge."

Rhodey grabbed Tony's wrists and diverted the hose away from him. Tony tried to release Rhodey's grip on his hands, pushing the hose towards Rhodey again. Rhodey tried to kick Tony off him so that he could have the upper hand. Both of them were laughing so hard they were nearly crying.

"Ahem." Pepper cleared her throat and folded her arms.

"Oh... sorry Pepper." Tony grinned sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair. In his and Rhodey's struggle for the hose they had managed to drench Pepper with water. She flicked her dripping hair out of her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't you two think you should go inside now?" She asked, sounding like a mother scolding two naughty children. "You're both going to catch a cold in your wet clothes outside in the dark."

"I'm sorry, _mum_." Tony grinned, getting to his feet and turning the hose off.

xXx

Tony pushed open the door to his bedroom, and dragged Rhodey inside, grabbing fistfuls of Rhodey's soaked vest that was sticking to his skin. Neither of them cared that they were likely to ruin the expensive carpet in Tony's bedroom – Tony could just buy another one. All that mattered to Tony at the moment in time was Rhodey, and all that mattered to Rhodey was Tony. Tony ran his hands up Rhodey's vest, feeling the damp, warm skin underneath. He pulled the vest off over Rhodey's head, and pushed him backwards. Rhodey's back hit the mattress and he propped himself up on his elbows, grinning at Tony.

Tony stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Rhodey with a silly smile on his face. This was how it felt to be in _love_. He had never been in love with anyone before. There was no-one he had ever _wanted_ to be in love with. Sure, he was usually surrounded by beautiful women, but they were worthless to him. He didn't even know their names – didn't even _want_ to know their names. They were just accessories, ones that he could get rid of as soon as he no longer needed them.

It wasn't like that with Rhodey.

With Rhodey the walls could come down and he could be himself. He could talk for hours with Rhodey, usually about nothing in particular. And he was never finished with Rhodey. Rhodey wasn't an accessory. Tony didn't just keep him around for the sex, no matter how fantastic it was. Sometimes, they didn't need to have sex. They would just lounge on the sofa together watching a film and hold each other.

"Rhodey."

"What?"

"I think –" Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "– When we were in the R8 a couple of weeks ago, I told you that I loved you. When I said it then, it didn't really seem to mean anything. I was just caught up in the moment. I just wanted to have sex with you, and those feelings have been there ever since MIT. Now though... it's all changed. I don't want you just for sex. Rhodey, I really do love you... _really_... and it scares me, because I think I might have loved you the whole time."

"I know. I love you too." Rhodey said. "I think I've loved you for _years_ too, Tony." Tony walked over to the bed and knelt between Rhodey's legs, placing his hands on either side of Rhodey's face, staring into his eyes. "And you're not the only one who's scared."

"I know." Tony leant down and kissed Rhodey softly, only for a moment.

"When I found you in the desert..." Rhodey sighed heavily. "...When I found you in the desert, it was the happiest day of my life. I promised myself that I would never let anyone hurt you like that again." He stroked his fingers up and down Tony's sides. "Right there, standing in the sand in front of all of my men I wanted to kiss you and hold you and never let you go."

"Why didn't you?" Tony asked.

"I was scared you would punch me in the face." Rhodey chuckled.

"I was too weak to punch anyone in the face." Tony said, tracing his fingers along Rhodey's jaw. He grinned and kissed Rhodey's neck. "I would've just passed out on you."

"You basically did anyway." Rhodey smiled and kissed Tony, forcing his tongue into Tony's mouth.

Rhodey hooked his fingers into the waistband of Tony's swimming trunks and yanked them down. Tony crawled out of his swimming trunks and kicked them to the floor, crawling on top of Rhodey. Tony smacked Rhodey's thigh, and he lifted his hips up so that Tony could tug the tracksuit bottoms off him. Rhodey gasped when the cold air hit his damp skin and his breathing hitched when Tony placed a kiss on his jaw, then the pulse in his neck.

Rhodey flipped them over again, so that he was on top of Tony. Tony's fingers were gripping his shoulders as he trailed kisses down Tony's chest, stopping when he reached Tony's hips. Rhodey pressed a kiss to Tony's groin and took Tony's arousal into his mouth, closing his eyes. Tony moaned and bucked his hips, throwing his head back against the pillows. Rhodey pinned Tony's hips down with his hands, pushing on them so hard he was likely to leave bruises.

"Oh God, Rhodey..." Tony groaned. "_Oh God..._" He released into Rhodey's mouth and Rhodey backed away from him, pulling a face as he swallowed.

"Damn it, Tony. You know I hate swallowing. Warn me next time!" Rhodey said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh, come on Rhodey. How was I meant to warn you?" Tony asked. "You had me speechless... for once." Rhodey crawled on top of Tony, crushing their mouths together. It was so often they had petty arguments like this during sex that it was no longer awkward for them. They just continued where they left off.

Rhodey shoved Tony face down into the mattress and climbed on top of him, kissing between Tony's shoulder blades. Tony felt Rhodey insert his coated fingers to stretch him and he hissed. This was his least favourite part of sex with Rhodey, because Rhodey was so _damn careful_. If Tony showed the slightest hint of pain, Rhodey would immediately go into 'mother hen mode'. Tony felt Rhodey remove his fingers and he shifted on the mattress to get into a more comfortable position.

"Would you get on with it, Rhodey?"

"I'm going. Christ, Tony. Why are you so impatient all of a sudden?" Rhodey grinned. Tony was _always_ impatient when it got to this part. He positioned himself and thrust into Tony, his eyes rolling back into his head. Rhodey began to pick up the pace, knowing how close he was. Tony groaned as he was hammered into the mattress, knowing how close Rhodey was.

Rhodey released with a loud moan and pulled out of Tony. He rolled off, onto the mattress and closed his eyes. Tony propped himself up and crawled over to Rhodey and kissed him on the bridge of his nose.

"I love you." Tony whispered. He got out of bed and walked over to the mini bar, and began to pour out two generous glasses of scotch.

"I love you too..." Rhodey mumbled, accepting a glass from Tony. "Set the alarm for five, please..."

xXx

Happy was waiting outside Tony's bedroom along with Pepper. It was 5:30a.m and he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be in bed asleep. He was only there because Tony and Rhodey had decided to drink _a lot_ of scotch last night and Rhodey needed someone to drive him to work and back again. Pepper was there because she needed to talk to Tony about one of their buyers from Europe.

Rhodey emerged from the room, fully dressed in military uniform, with Tony clinging to one of his arms with just a towel wrapped around him. Happy guessed that they had shared a shower by how wet Tony was.

"Call me after your meeting, okay?" Tony asked.

"I will. I've gotta come back here and pick up my truck." Rhodey replied.

"Surely you'll stay a bit longer..." Tony grinned.

"I will. I'll see you later. I have to go."

"Wait." Tony grabbed the front of Rhodey's shirt and pressed his lips to Rhodey's in a passionate farewell kiss. "Okay, now you can go."

"Bye Tony." Rhodey walked off down the corridor.

"It's not natural." Happy grumbled under his breath and followed after Rhodey.

"What did Happy say?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Pepper replied with a smile.

**End.**

**Wesker: JAZZ HANDS 8'D.**

**Ahem. There you go, Carrie. Wesker and jazz hands at the end of a smut fic.**

**Poor, poor Happy and his slight homophobia. I'm sure he'll get over it... eventually.**

**Thank you for reading and drop me a line if you have the time :D**

**I Caught Myself.**


End file.
